The Darksiders
“The Grey Warden knew a great many things and a few were kept secret from the rest of the world including the extent of humans within the ranks of the Blight, the Darkspawn had humans within their ranks that were known as the Redeemers which were nothing more than lifeless husks that were destined to fade back into dust if they didn’t evolve into normal Darkspawn states as if they had been born by a Broodmother, those rare few however who had the natural talent to become Grey Warden if they were recruited or became captured Grey Warden who gave into the Archdemon to save themselves however ascended the ranks of power becoming the alter ego of the Wardens: the Darksiders that commanded the Redeemers and Darkspawn, they were the only ones allowed to converse and even argue tactical and strategic knowledge with the Archdemons themselves as well as act as its vassal in hard to reach objectives. Their powers were inhuman, their powers allowed them to appear out of domes of taint energy, they had the power from the Fade itself, possibly even drew energy from the Black City."– Quote by an Unknown Grey Warden of the Tevinter Imperium. Chantry connected Creation The Darksiders were believed to be the strongest of the old Tevinter Imperium Magesters that were physically incorruptable, this however was not true for their internal existance as their dark desires florished under new power; the Archdemon Old God, Dumat blessed these "Human Darkspawn" with Title, Rank and power that had to be deleted from records outside of the Grey Warden's own. The Darksiders used the Taint as their main weapon to control the elements of the fade while using the Black City as their source of power, they Headquartered themselves on the Bastion Island of Hades which had been an attempt by the Dwarves to create a structure that was connected to the Golden City and so fell into ruin when the Golden City was tainted. During every Blight, the Darksiders have commanded fractions of the Horde as a Commander would do for the Soldiers under him in a ordinary army, however the true power of the Darksiders is wrapped in mystery with only the eldest of their order being knowledgable in the arts of the Dark. Basic Information They are the Key orchestrators of the Blights and roughly three generations of their kind have been almost vanquished by the Wardens, they are considered the complete opposite of the Wardens as they have near infinite power and their lifespan seems to stretch on forever unless their bodies are somehow destroyed in combat which seems rather difficult due to their rather durable nature, they can carry armour and weapon within their own internal energy that is known to the Wardens as “Soul Storage”, their traditional uniform is red leather top and trousers which High heel knee height red leather boots with red leather gloves and a red leather hooded jacket however combat armour and equipment is stored internally within them, usually each have their own element in combat and even retain their humanoid forms and looks. Also, for unknown reasons, Dwarves cannot be changed by the taint into Darksiders as it is possible that they are born close to Lyrium and as such its magical traits give them almost immunity to the call of the Old Gods’ Mind. They are the commanders of the Blight and can argue with the Old Gods on the best course of action during a Blight, they intend to collect the souls of the fallen so that they can create a rip in existence and cause the creation of the already destroyed Old Gods as well as awaken the remaining dormant ones, leading to Total War on the lands: a Total Blight. It is believed that the Darksiders have another goal entirly, rumours have sprung up that they intend to take the power of the Old Gods, but put sentient thought behind the power making them all the more dangerous. Noted Powers # They are able to teleport anywhere using the Fade as a ends-to-a-means, the way they enter and exit the Fade looks like they disappear in a dome of Taint Energy, seemingly they seem to either be able to enter the Fade by this means or bypass it altogether while heading for other places on Thedas. # Each have their own element and fighting style, No II - Gareth for example, prefers to keep his range and use the manipulation of flight and gravity to allow him easier sniping capabilities with a lower chance of direct combat. # They can store items within their being, named by the Wardens as “Soul Storage”, this makes it easier for the Darksiders to get about without having to wear heavy armour all the time. # They are able to assimilate and absorb Darkspawn as Taint Energy to increasse their own power, they can then "Overload" on the power which they take the form of Energy Giant type lifeforms, from their they either: burn off the excess power or gain full control over the power. # Under the right conditions, the Darksiders can assimilate each other while gaining their knowledge and power, it seems the right of succession for the title of No I is argued over through this method. # If the Archdemon is revieved as a orb of energy and knowledge with their personallity being completily eroded, a well trained Darksider with enough power can absorb the power of the Archdemon and become "Dark Gods", they even take on the Archdemon's form in combat if desired and are practically indistructable. # They can Command the Darkspawn and calm their bloodlust, this given skill allows them to commit forces to ambushes and tactical skills, they however argue with the Archdemon at times on prevailing strategies. # They have eternal youth, being unable to age, also they are physically more durable than ordinary humans with fast healing capabilities, it has been proven that a Darksider needs to drink blood of a Warden or Other Darksiders to retain their youth or they will slowly age (e.g. Teroare had to find a new host for his spirit roughly 380 years after becoming a Darksider since his body had aged) therefore they are the modern vampires of Thedas. # Some Darksiders have the knowledge and power to immitate a Dark God by "Unlocking their Heart", by doing so they send their mind, power, emotions and spirit into another's body however there are cases when a strong spirited person will fight for the right to control their body or welcome a Darksider's soul into their body to use their power to defeat an individual, if the the descided to use the power to defeat an individual yet they lose it then causes the Darksider to destroy the body and rebuild it like their original however if the one who used the Darksider's power won then there would be a spirital conflict to descide who claims the body as their own. For example, Teroare spent an entire year fighting his son's soul, before eventually prevailing however while this was going on his sister was taking care of him as he had lost him memories. Members, Weapons and their Elements Some members share elements for unknown reasons if any. Before the Battle of Ostagar * No I – Teroare - Energy Blades - Nothingness * No II – Gareth - Crossbow Guns - Flight and Gravity * No III – Gawain - Six Lances - Wind * No IV – Cloroth - Ice Shield and Spellweaver Sword - Ice * No V – Brawn - Tomahawk - Earth * No VI – Zodiark - Katana and a Shoto - Illusion and Water * No VII – Sevorath - Claymore - Luna/Animalistic * No VIII – Quitch - Chakrams - Fire * No IX – Remeth - Time * No X - Adrian Cousland - Light and Darkness * No XI - Tamlen - Lightening After the Battle of Ostagar * No I – Teroare - Nothingness * No II – Gareth - Flight and Gravity * No III – Gawain - Wind * No IV – Cloroth - Ice * No V – Brawn - Earth * No VI – Zodiark - Illusion and Water * No VII – Sevorath - Luna/Animalistic * No VIII – Quitch - Fire * No IX – Remeth - Time * No X - Adrian Cousland - Light and Darkness * No XI - Tamlen - Lightening * No XII - Mevin - Nature * No XIII - Selena - Light and Lightening * No XIV - Tamrelene - Memories * No XV - Maverick - Darkness and Rage Awakening of the Maker's Golden Dragon: Bahamut *No I – Adrian Cousland - "Dark God of Silence", Nothingness, Light and Darkness *No II – Gareth - Flight and Gravity *No III – Gawain - Wind *No IV – Cloroth - Ice *No V – Brawn - Earth *No VI – Zodiark - Illusion and Water *No VII – Sevorath - Luna/Animalistic *No VIII – Quitch - Fire *No IX – Remeth - Time *No X - Tamlen - Lightening *No XI - Mevin - Nature *No XII - Selena - Light and Lightening *No XIII - Tamrelene - Memories *No XIV - Maverick - Darkness and Rage *No XV - Damien - Water Unranked Members *Gryphon - Adrian's Pet Raven - Can transform into a giant seven meter tall Black Gryphon Monster that has the ability to negate and chain a number of things. *Datrien the Metal Golem - One of the biggest of the Metal Golems that Adrian had to use a Tainted Crystal to activate (since its Control Rod had been destroyed) and promised that through Adrian he would get his dream completed eventually - his main weapons of choice are large shields that can be used as blades on his lower arm and his attacks become more Taint induced the longer he remains activated. Category:Commanders Category:Organizations